


烟吻蝶

by baiwuxuan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwuxuan/pseuds/baiwuxuan
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖, 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 11





	烟吻蝶

01.  
肖战不常抽烟，这是件众所周知的事情。  
并不是因为他不喜欢，而是因为他的烟，会让人上瘾。

那一口甜腻的白色烟雾，在昏暗的灯光下如影如魅，随着通风口吹进的冷气，环绕而起，妖娆又清冽，直到全部散入空气中，被氧气因子紧紧抱住。配一口红酒，葡萄发酵的泡沫裹着辛辣的刺痛，顺着喉咙滑进胃里，勾出一线冰凉的烧灼。

他再一次在一室淫靡馨香中醉过去，久久难逃那个熟悉的梦境。

在梦中，王一博正站在夜店的舞池中央，跳着会让纯情少年少女面红耳赤的舞蹈。那舞蹈和肖战清醒时看到的完全不一样，他尽情的扭动着腰肢，用每一个放肆又吸引的舞姿与人调情，揉胯，顶动，带着各种各样情场老手完全能看懂的暗示。他不时用手指抹一下红润的嘴唇，引来身边年轻女孩的阵阵呼声与调笑。

肖战的目光追随着他，那张脸上频频出现狡黠笑容，动作也随着表情渐渐投入。他在哪里都是焦点，就连在梦里都是如此。

他走到王一博身边，将手中一大杯龙舌兰递过去，嘴角勾起一丝笑。这几乎是他梦中固定的流程。

王一博的身上还散发着腾腾的热气，他注视着肖战隐藏在镜框后面的眼睛，就着他的手喝下一口酒。酒液溢出唇角，那双水雾流离的眼睛弯成了月牙，粉红的舌尖迅速的扫过唇珠上的烈酒。

没过多久，他的反应就变得迟缓，眨着一双朦胧的眼睛，睫毛上反射着微微的光芒。他茫然的看着肖战，忽然露出一个纯真又灿烂的笑容，然后不等肖战反应过来，一手插进他的头发，把面前西装革履的人捞过去，贴近嘴唇深深吻住。

一瞬间，酥麻的感觉从肖战的耳根窜到了头皮，随之而来的还有没顶的快感。王一博的舌在他的口中搅弄着，他甚至可以品尝到男孩舌尖上淡淡的酒气。他忘了他可以推开对方，或者拒绝这个突如其来却无比热烈的吻。

王一博的吻就像他的人一样，热情洋溢，生机勃勃，既单纯直接，又迂回魅惑，他的舌头从肖战的嘴唇一路勾划到牙齿，最后纠缠在他的舌尖上。肖战感受着男孩熟练又野生的吻技，觉得似乎被人非礼也没有那么糟糕。

这个莫名其妙的吻并没有他预想中的那么长久，王一博很快松开了他，脸上带着让人沉溺的笑，眼睛里是慵懒的光芒，他把肖战的头发向后理了两下，拍了拍他的脸颊：“借支烟。”

肖战单手摸索着，从容的找出自己身上的烟和打火机，递到王一博的嘴边，看他乖巧的噙住，点燃。

王一博深深吸了一口，那浓烈的味道和尼古丁的焦香辣的他舌尖发麻，他颤抖着吐出一口烟雾，长长的舒了一口气，由衷的感叹：“啊......”字的尾音从鼻腔里拖的很长，就像一条勾人的小蛇，他意味深长的懒懒道：“你的烟，很够味啊......”

他眯着眼睛抽烟，额前的发落下来一缕，黑色的衬衣立着领子，胸前的扣子解开两颗，露出衣服里面一根银质的小链子。那链子在他的锁骨附近晃荡着，看的肖战喉头一颤。

他似乎被什么东西噎住了喉咙，可能是他自己的舌头，就好像有人在他的头上套了一个真空袋，此时正拼命地抽光其中的所有气体。

猛地倒抽一口冷气，肖战从梦中醒来，一身冰凉黏腻的汗意腻在他的每一寸皮肤上，他纯白的衬衫上溅上了大片的红酒渍，皮鞋只剩一只还在脚上，另一只脚上灰色的袜子在无意识的蹬踹中摩擦卷起了一半。

最糟糕的还是那条紧身西裤，中央的部分湿嗒嗒的能攥出咸腥的黏液，他不可能穿着这条裤子走出门去。

他在诊所的办公室，抽了一支烟。  
在梦里，那个肩胛骨上文着蝴蝶的少年，又问他要了一支烟。

TBC.


End file.
